


The Boy Who Cried Fuck

by otpfandomnerd



Category: KnB, Kuroko no Basket, Kuroko no Basuke, kurokos basketball
Genre: M/M, akafuri - Freeform, cute boyfriends, furiaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpfandomnerd/pseuds/otpfandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is having dinner with his boyfriend and his boyfriends parents, what could go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Who Cried Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please excuse any errors.  
> Also, that title was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Thank you for having me here today furihata-San" seijuro said as he toed off his shoes at the front door of my family's small apartment. My mother, Kiki Furihata, threw a vibrant smile his way. " oh it's no problem darling, anyone important to our Kouki is important to us!"

"Mom" I said warningly, feeling slightly embarrassed. Seijuro slid up next to me, grabbing my hand with a gentle hold , a soft smile resting upon his face. 

"Come on Kouki, it's sweet" 

I groaned, putting a hand over my face. My mother let out a faint giggle, than lead us to the dining room for dinner. As we sat at the table, I couldn't help but feel nervous 'he's your boyfriend, he's been here before, it's not like he's going to do something wrong and lose the approval of your parents, everything will be fine '

A normal person may not think this about his lover, but Sei, isn't normal. I love him with all my heart, but he tends to do things on a whim. "You'll be fine, just calm down and enjoy dinner' I was drawn out of my thoughts by plate full of food being placed in front of me, "oh, thank you" I said, starting to eat as that was what everyone else had started to do.

For the next ten minutes, everything went smoothly. We made small talk, occasionally brought up weird basketball stories, nothing out of the ordinary, at least until a small, two worded English sentence came from my boyfriend during the momentary silence.

"Fuck me"

Oh shit. Looking up at my parents, I saw my father looking like he was going to start laughing any moment.

Akashi, obviously not done With his joke, looked at me and said, in English again, "Kouki I want you to fuck me."

SHIT

He Doesn't know my parents understand English does he? Oh gosh, he's never going to be allowed here again will he?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a chair against wooden floor across from me and noticed my father, face red with held back laughter, stand up and speak something in japanese, " uh, thank you for Dinner, I'll be upstairs" and leave the room.

Akashi, not noticing the problem, continued eating like nothing happened. This awkward dinner lasted for another five minutes until akashi received a call from his father, telling him he needs to get home,

Thank god

My mother and him shook hands at the door, akashi wearing a dazzling smile, and my mother looking like she may start laughing, such as my father did.

Pulling akashi outside, I closed the door behind us and turned to him.

"What where you thinking!" I shouted, trying to show I was upset, but only getting a smirk in response.

"What, did I fluster you?" He asked, a teasing tone laced onto his words. He leaned close, going in for a kiss, but I moved to the side.

" Sei, my parents know English." I whispered watching my lovers eyes widen, as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"T-they do?" He whispered back nervously. I gave him a slightly amused look as I nodded my head to confirm his question.

"Shit"


End file.
